Serenity's Beginning
by Ember-Angel
Summary: The battle ended, but what if Serena never forgot like the others? Years later the scouts and Tuxedo Mask are fighting alone until Serena once again steps back into their lives, with friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey. I don't own Sailor Moon or any other anime series, all right? If I did, then I would be making up new shows. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1

A howling wind flew through the desolate land. There were no sounds and no movements in the empty battlefield. A young lady knelt at the top of hill overlooking the snow-covered area. Her face held overwhelming anguish and pain as she realized how alone she really was.

'They're all gone.' She thought as she turned her head to the cave across the snow. 'Beryl and Metallia are dead, but it wasn't suppose to turn out like this.'

The young lady stood up slowly, her golden hair whipping behind her in the wind. There was nothing for her now. Even if she went back to her family it would never be the same. Her love and all of her friends were never going to come back.

Light suddenly glinted off the ground to her right. Kneeling down, she carefully picked up the jewel lying on the ground. Hope suddenly flooded into the young girl's heart. Maybe something could be done to make everything wonderful once again. She held the jewel up in front of her body.

"I ask you to please let my friends and…my love come back." She whispered gently. "They deserved better than to die so young. I want to become stronger and help protect the people of this land. Please do not take away my memories, but take away my loved ones memories for the time being. Let them live a normal life, even if it is for only a short while."

The land was covered with a piercing white light as everything slowly disappeared.

A young lady with long raven hair softly cleaned her porch with a broom. Her old style priestess robes rustled gently in the breeze.

The librarian said goodbye to a young lady with short blue hair and gentle eyes. She happily stepped out into the street with a stack of books.

Across the street from the library, the park was in full motion. Kids were playing tag on the grass as a teenager with shoulder-length brown hair jogged by.

Down the street another young lady with long blonde hair was happily shopping away. A shop next door was having a sale and she refused to miss it.

Elsewhere a black haired man was having a lively discussion with his friend down at the Crown Arcade. He would take a sip of his drink every once and while feeling that something was missing.

Across the street of the Crown Arcade someone watched the dark haired man with his friend. She studied his face as he talked, watched him take sips from his cup, and resisted the urge to go and move his hair from his face. This was the way things had to be for now. She had already seen how the scouts were doing and it overjoyed her to know they were alive. Although, right now she had to leave and train. There were still going to be threats in the future and she needed to prepare so they didn't die once again. As she turned her silver hair lightly hit her face. Scowling at the offending thing she shook her head. After using so much of the crystals power it turned her hair silver.

"Serena, we must leave now." A light voice in her bag said. "We'll miss our flight."

"I know Luna." Serena said to her cat. "I was just saying goodbye."

Serena carefully put all of the details of him sitting on the stool in the Crown Arcade into her mind. Finally, she turned away and began walking down the street.

_Goodbye for now Darien._

Darien stopped in mid conversation with Andrew as a beautiful voice said goodbye to him in his mind.

"Hey, Darien? What's wrong?" Andrew asked curiously.

Darien gave a shrug. "It was nothing. Just my imagination."

'I think.'

End of first chapter

**Author's Note:**

Just so you know, where the battlefield is different in this story okay? I liked the way this came out. I hope everyone liked it. I really wracked my brain to come up with this first chapter. I'll update in a few days. The next chapter should be longer or at least I'll try to make it longer. Anyway, Please review and tell me how it is. Thanks.

One more thing is could someone please tell me how to write the crystals name. I pulled up a total blank while I was writing it. Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (Doesn't everyone know that?)

Author's note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I feel much loved now! Thanks to **Alexis Winn, Melody87,** and **ffgirlmoonie** for telling me the name of the crystal. As for the extra people, some will be familiar (I think) while others will not. Anyway, thanks for the comments and here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"We have now landed in Las Vegas, Nevada. All passengers are to collect their bags from the overhead compartments and head out to the tunnel on the right. We would like to thank you for traveling American Airlines and have a nice day." An overly sweet voice said over the speakers.

Serena stood up and collected her bags from the compartments. An impatient passenger pushed past her, causing her to fall forwards back into her seat. A stewardess saw her plight and headed over to help. After a few confusing moments, Serena was helped into the tunnel with her carry-on bags. Originally Serena had been worried that she would have to head through customs and immigration alone, but her pen pal had reassured her that she wouldn't. Her pen pal, Aries, informed her that she would be at the gate waiting. She wasn't sure how, but Aries managed to get through security.

As soon as Serena was at the gate she began to search. It was hard to tell where she was in the crowd. Serena had a picture of Aries, but with hundreds of people everywhere it was hard to find her. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sere, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person." A voice in Japanese said happily.

Serena turned towards the speaker with delight. There was Aries; long silver/blonde hair (darker than Serena's), green eyes, and a gentle face. Half of her hair was in chopsticks and she was wearing a green, sleeveless shirt and flared blue jeans. It was a comfort to see a familiar face so far away from home.

"Aries!" Serena said, giving her an exuberant hug. Some things didn't change no matter how much a person matured.

"Well, we had best head out. Some people are going to start staring at us." Aries replied, gently pulling out of the hug. "We need to get your bags and your cat. Her names Luna right?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about Luna. We need to hurry before something happens to her." Serena quickly grabbed her bags and ran to the left. Aries grabbed her arm before she got too far.

"Um….Sere, the way out is to the right." Aries chuckled as Serena looked down sheepishly.

"Right, I knew that. Well, let's get going then." The two of them headed out.

An hour later the Aries led Serena to her car. Other than being a little frazzled, Luna was fine and as soon as they were in the car she was let out. Aries drove through the strip to show Serena what Las Vegas was so famous for. Afterwards they headed to the highway and out of town. Serena looked at Aries a little confused and she explained.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned in my last letter that my family didn't live in Vegas." Aries said glancing at her. "We live in a town close by called Overton and we travel to Las Vegas for shopping."

"That's cool. What's it like there?" Serena asked.

"Well, it's small. The town is rural, but there is a fair in April. Most of the people there are related. My family personally only has a few extended family members living there. There's only one high school and there aren't any malls there. All clothes shopping are done in Vegas." She replied.

An hour or two later they arrived in Overton and headed to Aries house. She lived in a small development that only had a few houses built so far. Serena liked the assortments of houses that were everywhere. Apparently every house was built completely different from each other. Aries house was impressive to look at and there was plenty of yard area. The house was tan, two stories, and looked nice. Aries explained that there were five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a study, living room, a family room, theatre room, game room, kitchen, two storage rooms, laundry room, garage, and dining room. The room Serena would sleep in would be the bedroom next to Aries. There was a Jack-and-Jill bathroom connecting the two, a walk-in-closet, and a balcony with four door access. Just the thought of all of those rooms overwhelmed Serena slightly.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry about getting lost. The room house is large because I have lots of siblings and we need lots of room. The upstairs theatre room is used as a guest room at the moment and we rarely go in there or the game room. Our rooms are connected by the bathroom, so if you have any questions you can just talk to me." Aries said kindly.

"Thanks, I'm just not use to seeing such large houses. I may have had a large house in Japan, but this beats all." Serena said in amazement as they parked.

"Just wait till you've seen the McLain's." Aries said with a laugh. "Their house is bigger and it's ten times more elegant."

As soon as Aries opened the door they were surrounded by kids and teenagers. The adults watched in amusement as the children all tried to meet the new member of the family (Serena is living with Aries family for a couple years so she is included as their family now). There were about twenty kids and teenagers there and about a dozen couples. The kids were all asking questions in English and Serena struggled slightly to understand their quick speech. She may have been learning English better than everyone thought back in Japan, but the children were talking at light speed.

"My dear and wonderful cousins!" Aries yelled with a flourish. "I know you have millions of questions, but even I'm having trouble understanding you. Give her some room and go sit down. We have to take Serena's bags upstairs before she can talk about anything. So if you help us, then we can have our welcoming party."

All of the kids rushed around trying to carry bags two times as big as them. The teenagers stepped in to help and all of the bags finally got upstairs. Aries had hoped that Serena could have gotten a little time to take everything in, but it appeared that would have to wait. Soon everyone was sitting in the family room talking. One of the younger girls had Luna and they were holding her baby style. Luna had a suffering look on her face and Aries rushed to help her. Meanwhile, Serena was answering plenty of questions from kids and adults. Dessert was soon ready and everyone stepped into the connecting kitchen to eat. Serena felt a little out of place in the American style home and culture. She felt a sudden stab of homesickness and wished she was at home with her friends. Serena quickly pushed that back and continued to enjoy the party.

Soon the party came to an end and everyone headed home. The older cousins stayed to play DDR and watch Napoleon Dynamite. Personally, Aries didn't really like the movie but the others did. Half way through the movie the rest of the cousins had to leave and Sara (a cousin a few years younger than Aries) took the movie home. Serena headed up to her room as Aries waved goodbye to everyone. Luna silently padded after Serena to finally talk to her.

"Serena?" Luna said once she closed the door in the room. An arm waved from the door to the bathroom.

"I'm right here." Serena said as she popped back into the room. "I'm just starting to unpack."

"That is a good idea. Anyway, this is a perfect area to live in. There is desert surrounding this town and you can train in plenty of areas. Another good thing is that this is a very happy family we're staying with and Aries is very kind." Luna said, lying down.

"I know. She is very watchful and kind just like her cousins and Aunts/Uncles." Serena replied flopping down on her bed.

The quilt was a peach color and the walls were a tan color. There was a large wooden desk and the walk-in-closet had plenty of room to store her things. Some of her other things would be sent to her in the mail by her mother. For now though, it looked perfect. Another thing was the bathroom had a large counter, she had two mirrors to herself (cabinet and front mirror; Aries has the same right next to her), a full length mirror and another door led to the toilet and shower. Apparently every bedroom and bathroom had a different light fixtures and mirrors. Everything was so perfect too.

"So…..do you like it?" Aries said from the door to her own room.

"Yes, it's perfect." Serena happily said.

"That's great! Oh, do you want to come into my room?" Aries said opening her door more.

"Sure, I always wanted to see what your room looked like." Serena said stepping in, Luna right behind her.

Serena liked the room the moment she stepped in. The walls were the same color, but there were pictures, banners, and masks all over. Many of the pictures were of Aries and her friends, there were plenty of signs hung on the walls with her name on them, and small porcelain masks were hung in a few areas. The masks were hand painted and looked cute and exotic. The bed had a canopy/mosquito net that flowed out. The net was clear, of course, and the quilt was a slightly dark red color. There was a large desk with plenty of pretty objects all over and a stereo was in the corner.

"Wow!" Serena said in astonishment. "It's great!"

"Thanks, I'm not trying to brag but I love my room to." Aries said with a grin. "And soon, your room will look just as cool. Anyways, you need to get to bed because it's almost midnight and you still need to adjust to our time. There are some friends of mine you have got to meet tomorrow. Night."

Serena headed back into her room and prepared herself for bed. A few minutes she was bundled under the covers with Luna curling in a ball at her feet. Aries glanced in awhile later and saw them fast asleep. She felt a little worried about how Serena was and her and Luna needed to relax. Aries headed back into her own room to get her own beauty sleep.

The next morning Aries went to wake Serena up at about nine in the morning. Luna woke up on the first knock, but Serena still wouldn't wake up. Aries went up to her and tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't wake up. Finally Aries got Luna to jump on her head as she grinned evilly. Serena jumped up in fright, grabbing Luna in a chokehold as Aries looked on. Serena gave up on wrestling Luna when she saw Aries laughing at her.

"This means war!" Serena yelled as she threw a pillow at Aries and Luna. Luna jumped out of the way with her feline skills, but Aries was hit in her still laughing face. She then grabbed the pillow and smacked Serena back. Ten minutes later the three of them stumbled out of the room and downstairs. After breakfast with the family, which was French toast, they went to change. While they were in the bathroom Aries told her that her friends were coming over in half an hour. Serena frantically began to get ready before she was to meet any more new people in her new home. Aries laughed and continued to get herself ready.

Shortly after 11:30 a.m. Aries's family left to go to their grandparents ten minutes away. Twenty minutes later the door bell rang downstairs. Aries yelled to Serena that her friends were there and she heard a yelp from Serena's room. Chuckling, she went to open the door.

"Aire!" One of the guys yelled as they walked in. "How are you doing, babes? Is your new friend here?"

"Jason! I told you not to call me that." Aries scolded the blonde haired guy as she hugged him. "And she's upstairs in her room. Wait a few minutes and she'll be down."

Serena quickly headed down the stairs as soon as she was ready. She could already hear Aries talking with them. They sounded like all guys and she felt surprised. Aries never mentioned who her friends were, but she expected at least a few girls to come. Maybe she would meet them later. As she stepped onto the tile floor she turned to her left to be met with a surprising sight.

"What are you doing here!" Serena yelled in surprise at the men who looked exactly like Beryl's generals.

End of Chapter 2

**Note:** Mwahahahahah! I thought that was a perfect ending for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I worked pretty hard. Don't you like Aries? Just so you know that is how my house really is like and my room is like that too. It was easier to describe rooms I already know. Another thing is Overton, Nevada really is a town in Nevada. It's more like a couple towns combined to form a large town. I've been by there before when I was traveling to Las Vegas. I have friends who live there and it really is a small area. Anyway, I thought it would be cool to send Serena to Las Vegas. Hehehe. Well, thanks for the support and I'll update soon. Please review. (Smiley)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello My Beloved Readers,

I know that I am a failure at life in general for not updating in…um…wow, almost 4 years. *Dodges objects being thrown* I'm sorry!! I got disinterested for awhile and then I went to college. But I will have the newest chapter set up tonight, hopefully showing by tomorrow. I can't write it right now because I have to go to class in a few minutes. I am continuing this story first because I can only do one at a time for awhile and this story means a lot to me. In Chapter 2 I mentioned a character, Sara, who plays as my cousin. She is actually characterized after my real cousin who loved my stories. She always wanted to be mentioned so I wrote her in. She and her best friend died in a tragic car accident over this last summer, devastating my family. She was only 16. I will continue this story for her and I might mention her more often. We will see though. Thank you to my fans and I apologize for not writing sooner.

Preview for Chapter 3:

"So you're saying that in all reality you were being controlled by Beryl, when you died you were released, and when you woke up you remembered everything from a life you have lived as a regular person?!" Serena said flabbergasted.

"Um…ya. Pretty much. Oh, wait! We also have some really cool powers. That's pretty much it though." Jason grinned happily.

P.S. – I do not own Sailor Moon and if I did I would not be a poor college student struggling to pay for rent, thank you very much!

Love ya much! Ember Knight


End file.
